Queen
Queen (クイーン, Ku~īn) is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. Queen is a higher-up at SOL Technologies who appears via a hologram of a white queen chess piece.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 1:"My Name is Playmaker" Appearance Design In the real world, Queen has short blue with green highlights in her hair, she wears black sunglasses. She also appears as the chess piece, Queen. FullBodyofQueen.png|Full body of Queen QueenChess.png|Queen as chess piece Personality Queen is a ruthless high ranking official of SOL Technologies who sent bounty hunters to capture Ignis at all costs. She has no qualm in placing a bounty on Playmaker to capture the Dark Ignis despite him saving LINK VRAINS from the Knights of Hanoi. After capturing Earth, she did not hesitate to kill him and transplant his data into Go Onizuka's "Duel Al Implant Chip." She is very ambitious and obsessed with money and would do anything to raise profit and expand her company, treating others as expendable. As Akira's superior, she constantly threatens him to do her bidding or be demoted. After Akira forcefully logged Gore off during his defeat by Playmaker, Queen became furious of Akira for disobeying her orders. History Who is Playmaker? Queen was briefly seen during the first conversation between Bishop and Akira Zaizen who were talking about Playmaker.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 1:"My Name is Playmaker" Akira's mission Queen is later seen lying down on a beach chair while talking to Akira about that Playmaker is wanted in Link Vrains and saying that Playmaker has the Ignis and it would hurt SOL Technologies if they don't capture him. She later gets up and stands in front of Akira Zaizen. Akira Zaizen questioned his boss, Queen, about Playmaker's bounty. Queen noted that Akira was bold ever since she reassigned him as the security manager, and the rest of the staff were reassigned. She reminded him that the Knights of Hanoi were defeated and Cyberse World was discovered, but no Ignis have been found. It was why they had a bounty placed on Playmaker to recover his Ignis. Akira tried to remind her about Playmaker's heroic actions, but the Queen explained that as long as they do not have Ignis in their possession SOL Technologies would not improve. Instead, she assigned Akira to create a special bounty hunter team to hunt Playmaker down and capture Ignis without any limitations. She threatened to demote Akira if the task was not finished, and walked away. Go Onizuka's experiment Akira vists Queen and she notes that he's struggling to capture the Ignis and that the bounty hunters haven't succeeded either. She then asks about the "special mission" and Akira responds that Go Onizuka is taking it now. Queen warns him that she isn't so generous to keep employees that don't achieve results. When Go Onizuka undergos an experiment to implant a AI chip into his brain to increase his dueling skills, Akira wants to stop the experiment but Queen allows it to continue planning to use it to increase the company's profits. Earth's death After Earth was defeated and captured by Go Onizuka, Queen watched as he was slowly dissected while ignoring his protests and begs. Duel between Go Onizuka and Playmaker Queen is informed by Akira that Playmaker's team has enter Link VRAINS and Queen decides to send Go Onizuka to duel him as he is the only bounty hunter she has left. As the Duel gets underway, Akira learns that Earth's data was inside Go's AI chip and demands to know from his workers why they installed it. Appearing on a nearby monitor Queen explains that she gave to order to do so infuriating her. Meeting Ai At a luxury cruise ship Queen is showing off various SOLtis androids to the ship's captain. Later she was resting before being woken up by Ai and Roboppi. Ai wishes to use SOL Technologies for his own purposes and needs her Code Key. Ai challenges Queen to a Duel for both the Code Key and to avenge Earth's death. Touching her forehead, Ai transports the three of them to a digital arena. Duel against Ai Roboppi supported Ai, who told him to be quiet. Queen thought of Ai as an arrogant program, and braced herself for the Duel. On her first turn, Queen summoned her "Allure Queen" LV3, LV5 and two copies of LV7, and played some Spell Cards. Using LV3, 5 and 7 "Allure Queen", she Link Summoned "Golden Allure Queen", who gained 2500 ATK from "Allure Palace" and "Allure Queen LV7", through its own effect. Queen exclaimed should Ai attack, his monsters would get destroyed in battle instead by "Golden Allure Queen". Ai's eyes widened, as he noted that "Allure Dance" forced him to attack "Golden Allure Queen". Roboppi supported Ai, who noted he was in trouble, seeing that Queen had set a lot of defenses up. Queen boasted about her abilities, but Ai told her not to underestimate him, thinking it'll be easy to break through these defenses. Playing "Ignister AiLand", Ai Special Summoned "Pikari @Ignister", and used it to Link Summon "Linguriboh". He used his Field Spell to summon "Bururu @Ignister", then Normal Summoned "Doyon @Ignister", whose effect let him add "Pikari @Ignister" back to his hand. Using the three monsters, Ai Link Summoned "Dark Knight @Ignister". As he Special Summoned "Pikari @Ignister" to the zone the "Knight" pointed to, the latter Special Summoned "Doyon" and "Bururu @Ignister" from the GY. Tuning the latter two, Ai Synchro Summoned "Wind Pegasus @Ignister". Using its effect, Ai Special Summoned "Doyon @Ignister", and overlayed it and "Pikari" to Xyz Summon "Light Dragon @Ignister". Queen was unphased, comparing Ai's 2300 ATK monsters with her 5000 ATK "Golden Allure Queen". Ai made her doubt these words, as "Wind Pegasus" destroyed Queen's "Allure Palace" and "Dance" Spell Cards, since he had three "@Ignister" monsters, which dropped the ATK of "Golden Allure Queen" to 4000. Next, Ai detached an Overlay Unit from "Light Dragon", destroying the two "Allure Queens". Queen became shocked how easily Ai emptied her field. With no monsters left, Queen was struck by the attack of "Wind Pegasus". Queen refused to be defeated, as the top of SOL Technologies. Despite Master Duel rules being in effect, Queen used her Honey Trap Skill. Roboppi pointed out that was cheating, but Queen silenced him, stating that she made the rules in here. She regained the LP she lost, and set a Trap that he could play in the same turn. She set "Drowning Mirror Force", but Ai was disappointed that's all what her Skill did. He tribute "Wind Pegasus" to Special Summon "Linguriboh" from his GY. The "Light Dragon" went to attack, so the Queen played "Drowning Mirror Force" to shuffle all of Ai's monsters back into his Extra Deck. However, Ai simply tributed "Linguriboh" to negate that effect and banish the card. With direct attacks from "Light Dragon" and "Dark Knight", Queen was defeated and put into a coma. Deck Queen Uses Allure Queen deck. Her skill is Honey Trap. Duels References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:SOL Technologies Members Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists